


Peter/Egon comic strips

by Spectral_Mist, Twilight Fang (Asthenos)



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Comic, First Meeting, Groping, Humor, Intimacy, M/M, Nightly encounter, Public indecency, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_Mist/pseuds/Spectral_Mist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Twilight%20Fang
Summary: Short comic strips of Peter/Egon that will be updated whenever I make a new one.#1. Peter meets Egon at the Columbia University Welcome Party. #2 Nightly encounter. #3 Taking advantage of an evening break. #4 Valentine’s Day. #5 Busted. #6 GB - Back at the Sedgewick. #7 GB - Peter’s favorite date spot. #8 Change of plans. #9. GB - Don’t leave home without it. #10. GB - Unwanted Gift (redone)All movieverse comic strip chapters will begin with GB*** Please note that the rating on this post has changed to explicit!!!
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Peter Venkman
Comments: 28
Kudos: 51





	1. Peter meets Egon

**Author's Note:**

> **I have added my alternate user ID Asthenos to this fanfic while I debate over whether or not I will merge the two accounts**

****

**Scene:** Peter has just finished cruising around the gymnasium, not having found anyone interesting to interact with. And then he sees a tall, slender blond hiding out in a corner of the room. Not only is the young man quite attractive, but he’s also dressed a little bit too fancy - and old-fashioned - for the welcome party. Intrigued, Peter invades the blond’s personal space and tries to pick him up. 

**Peter:** Hey there, cutie!

I’m Peter Venkman - Columbia’s new star quarterback.

What’s your name?

Are you into football?

**Egon:** It’s a pleasure to meet you, Peter.

My name is Egon Spengler.

Regrettably, I only possess a fundamental understanding of the game you refer to as football.

My hobby is collecting spores, molds, and fungus.

**Peter:** {I think I’m in love!}


	2. Nightly encounter

**Scene:** Sometime in the middle of the night, Egon wakes up feeling terribly thirsty. Thankfully he’s only thirsty and not sick due to Ray’s lethally salty scrambled eggs, which Ray was only too eager to serve to everyone for dinner the night before. 

Egon searches for his glasses on the nightstand but can’t find them. This is a recurring theme after Peter gets his hands on them. Something about Peter wanting to keep Egon in bed for as long as possible. Normally, Egon enjoys snuggling up close to Peter, but tonight he really needs a glass of water... and something to aid his vision.

As Egon slips out of bed, prying Peter’s possessive hand off of him - one finger at a time - he notes that the bedroom is warmer than usual. There’s a foreign heat source emanating from the doorway. Perhaps someone left an electronic device plugged in, which is giving off residual heat in its standby mode.

**_!! Grrrrrr..... !!_ **

**Egon:** Peter, did you let a dog in here? 

I heard growling.

**Peter:** And I heard an ice cream truck. 

We both can’t be right.

Get your ass back to bed.

**Egon:** I desperately need a glass of water...

Where on earth did I leave my glasses?

**Peter:** They’re on my nightstand.

And your glass of water is beside them.

Now come back to bed.

Feeling grateful that Peter had the foresight to pour him a glass of water before bed, thereby saving him a trip downstairs, Egon climbs back into bed. As he sips the water, he hears the floorboards creak near the closet. Immediately stiffening at the sound, old childhood memories darkening his mind, Egon is brought back to the present by Peter’s warm hands on his face.

**Peter:** This whole place is in need of some renovating, Egon - floorboards included.

There’s nothing to worry about.

Trusting Peter, and not really having the energy to argue with him, Egon curls back up against the brunette and closes his eyes. He ignores the heavy breathing by his bedside, attributing it to Ray’s snoring carrying across the distance of the room. Peter makes it really easy for him to ignore almost anything. What he fails to notice are the two red glowing orbs that continue to stare at him - unblinking - until the sun comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I find creating one illustration pretty overwhelming, but when I can improve more (and figure out how to create a neatly organized comic strip) I will post an image with more of a storyline.


	3. Taking advantage of an evening break

**Scene:** The Ghostbusters often work late into the night because a good percentage of the spooks and specters prefer to materialize after the sun has gone down. This doesn’t make for a convenient - or healthy - schedule, but somehow Peter and Egon seem to make it work. They make time for each other on their random days off and during their evening break. Peter likes to spend those breaks in the park or other places that don’t get a lot of traffic. It’s better the park than the marketplace... or the shopping mall parking lot. 

It really doesn’t matter where Peter tends to take Egon. They end up flirting with danger off the job as well as on the job.

Egon should know better. He’s been manipulated into uncomfortable situations by Peter before. And then there are those public indecency laws... But it’s Peter, and he’s promised ice cream, so Egon really can’t say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m utterly drained after finishing this drawing - which took the past 3 days (Did I mention that I have great difficulty drawing people? Let me add trees and backgrounds to the list of things that I never want to draw again) - but I think that it turned out much better than I’d hoped. It’s probably the best thing that I’ve ever drawn in my life! (ؑᵒᵕؑ̇ᵒ)◞✧ And this is what I get up to when I’m at home sick for the holidays.


	4. Valentine’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to **Halloween628**. Thank you very much for your friendship, your continued support, and all the motivation/inspiration you provide me with. Nothing goes unappreciated in this life, least of all nice people. ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ

****

**Happy early Valentine’s Day!**

****


	5. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took literally 2 straight weeks to finish, but I’m quite happy with the way it turned out. My only wish is that I could somehow skip the process of learning how to draw so that I could have more time to get to all these ideas in my head.

There’s no privacy anywhere nowadays. Not even at the New York Public Library. You never know who you’re going to run into.


	6. GB - Back at the Sedgewick

The Sedgewick Hotel is never out of trouble, and neither are Peter and Egon.


	7. GB: Peter’s favorite date spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only took me 4-5 hours because I got frustrated with it. But at least I got the idea out of my head. Sorry about the sloppy lines and coloring.

**Scene:** Peter has gotten into the habit of taking Egon somewhere a little “exotic” on their dates. Unfortunately, Egon has grown a bit tired of the same scenery - and Peter’s warped sense of humor.


	8. Change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please use caution when viewing this comic strip in the presence of others or in a public place.**

**The** first time Peter had accompanied Egon to the opera turned out to be quite a disaster. It was far from what one might call the _ideal date_. But Peter promised to make it up to Egon, so Egon patiently waited for an invitation to the next Met Opera performance. There was one soprano singer in particular that he was really keen on seeing. He had dropped a couple of subtle hints that even someone as artistically challenged as Peter would find easy to interpret. Perhaps Peter had gotten them tickets to the opening show tonight... Perhaps...


	9. GB: Don’t leave home without it

**After** having been with Peter for a while now, Egon has begun to pick up some of the smooth-talking psychologist’s less popular habits - like the art of manipulation. Egon can’t help that he’s a fast learner. He also doesn’t like the feeling of insecurity that he gets whenever he leaves in the morning without one of Peter’s possessive kisses. So to get that kiss that he so strongly desires, and to deal with the lazy bed slug that is Peter, Egon makes sure that everyone in the building hears him leave the firehouse. That gets Peter’s attention, and it also gets him exactly what he wants.

**Edited version after studying a bit about lighting and shadows.**


	10. GB: Unwanted Gift (Redone)

**Peter** has done it before and he’ll do it again. He is always leaving little gifts around for Egon to find - gifts of an _intimate_ nature that serve no purpose other than to embarrass the physicist - despite the fact that they have to share the bunk room with Winston and Ray. It may be funny for Peter to exercise his mischievous side by leaving X-rated tokens of his affection on Egon’s pillow, but Egon doesn’t have such a lenient sense of humor. And Egon doesn’t appreciate being teased about battery-operated dildos when he’s trying to eat his breakfast in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to read any comments or feedback that you may have! (★^O^★)


End file.
